Mean Green Teen Machine (Characters)
The Mean Green Teen MachineMean Green Teen Machine (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 01:22-01:26). Time Life Entertainment. Mean Green Teen Machine says: "We're the Mean Green Teen Machine!" are a trio of teenage reptilian ghosts that like pizza. History Led by Guggenheim, the Mean Green Teen Machine took a vacation and caused havoc in New York eating pizza and sliming everything.Mean Green Teen Machine (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 01:30-01:32). Time Life Entertainment. Guggenheim says: "There it is dudes, our dream vacation spot - New York."Mean Green Teen Machine (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 08:11-08:13). Time Life Entertainment. Unnamed Ghost says: "Guggenheim, help!" The Ghostbusters attempted to trap them at a pizza parlor, in Midtown traffic, and Washington Square Arch, but they kept on failing. The ghosts were too fast and dodged almost every blast.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:19-04:21). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Wow, these guys are quick." When they confined one ghost, the other two ran interference and freed their comrade. Later, the four weary Ghostbusters use Egon's Alpha Wave Generator, a device that records dreams, to compose their thoughts until the next time they saw the ghosts. The three ghosts saw the Ghostbusters and entered the Alpha Wave Generator. They then messed with the Ghostbusters' dreams in an attempt to get revenge and have an endless supply of pizza to gorge on. Slimer inadvertently reunited the Ghostbusters after getting too close to the machine. Egon defeated them by giving them a giant pizza and activating a trap hidden under it when they began to eat it. Even though they were trapped in the Ghostbusters' dreams, they were somehow put into the Containment Unit after the Ghostbusters woke up. The Mean Green Teen Machine were among the ghosts who were freed when Foul Grungie opened the unit. Personality They like to cause trouble and like pizza a lot. Trivia *The Mean Green Teen Machines are a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This is rather interesting since the Ghostbusters and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have a lot in common: **Both are groups of four **Both franchises debuted in 1984 **Both had an intellectual member (Egon Spengler and Donatello) on their team as well as a childlike member who was irresponsible (Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman, and Michelangelo) **Both franchises also had at least two cartoon shows. **Also, in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 cartoon episode Zach and the Alien Invaders, there was a team of exterminators called the Bugbusters, an homage to the Ghostbusters. **Both were at the time this was airing were competing in the 9 cst/10 pst slot. CBS had TMNT and ABC had RGB. **Both live in New York. *Trivia from the Time Life booklet revealed one of the two unnamed ghosts was named Chicoloni.Eatock, James and Mangels, Andy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Booklet, p. 37. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "Cam Clarke guest stars as the voice of Guggenheim, as does Anderson Wong as Chicoloni." *The call sheet for "Mean Green Teen Machine" reveals the third ghost was named Baravelli.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990). Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Mean Green Teen Machine" *"Guess What's Coming to Dinner" **Cameo References Gallery MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts12.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts13.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts15.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts19.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts22.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts23.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts14.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts20.jpg TheMeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts02.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts16.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts17.jpg TheMeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts03.jpg|Guggenheim MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts18.jpg|Guggenheim MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts21.jpg|Guggenheim MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts24.jpg|Guggenheim MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts27.jpg|Guggenheim MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts31.jpg|Guggenheim TheMeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts04.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts32.jpg TheMeanGreenTeenMachineGhost07.jpg|In "Wheel of Pizza" MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts25.jpg|In "World of Pizza" MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts26.jpg|In "World of Pizza" TheMeanGreenTeenMachineGhost08.jpg|In "Ray of the Rainforest" MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts28.jpg|In "Ray of the Rainforest" TheMeanGreenTeenMachineGhost09.jpg|As Pizzanutions MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts29.jpg|As Pizzanutions MeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts30.jpg|As Pizza Corpuscles TheMeanGreenTeenMachineGhost10.jpg|As Pizza Corpuscles TheMeanGreenTeenMachineGhost11.jpg| TheMeanGreenTeenMachineGhosts05.jpg|Trapped by Egon TheMeanGreenTeenMachineGhost05.jpg|Escaping in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" TheMeanGreenTeenMachineGhost06.jpg|Escaping in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters